


Etiolation

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, Feelings Realization, Inspired By Tumblr, Internal Conflict, M/M, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, Obsession, One Shot, POV Alternating, Past Character Death, Pre-Dark Continent Arc, Revenge, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. He couldn’t save Kurapika. Kurapika had to save himself.





	Etiolation

Leorio had known Kurapika long enough to know that the path he chose had nearly cost him his life. He thought that he would be able to bring out of the wish for vengeance that nearly consumed Kurapika, when his eyes would glow baleful crimson, when he was almost out of his reach.

He knew that he had to stand his ground, so that the lengths Kurapika went to, the tunnel vision that became his only form of sight. Whenever Leorio paused to study him, when he would look upon the sky above. There was always a shade of sunlight on Kurapika's head, a moment of calm before the storm took hold once again.

Kurapika was determined to see this through, to see it through to the end, even if it destroyed him. Leorio knew that he couldn't stop him, no matter how much he tried. He had to do this on his own, and Leorio had to focus on his own goals, even though they weren't as huge or grand.

He was worthy of the life that was denied to his clan, and he had to repay such a heavy debt. He was grown in darkness, and only he would reach the light that was torn away.

Leorio saw Kurapika round the stone-wall corridor. He sighed, hanging his head.

 _He_  couldn't save Kurapika. Kurapika had to save himself.


End file.
